The Dark will never leave you
by ILovewritingnow
Summary: Abused at the hands of the Dursleys and abandoned by the Light. Harry turns Dark. Mrs Blacks screaming portrait comes to the rescue - The heir to the Black fortune has turned Dark, he must be saved. Eventual Draco/Harry slash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy - Just taking them for a ride

* * *

Though wise men at their end know dark is right

Dylan Thomas

* * *

'Boy, come here.'

Wondering what he did, Harry turned to face his uncle.

'I'll not have you walking all over the place,' Vernon grabbed Harry and shoved him up the stairs. Opening the boys door he shoved him inside, 'I don't want to hear you, I don't want to see you and you are not to leave.'

At first Harry didn't mind it, in fact it sounded nice. No chores, no bullying and none of aunt Petunia's cold disapproving stares.

It didn't take long and he started to see the downsides to this, his bladder was full and he needed to go to the bathroom. Banging on the door, Harry tried to get their attention. There was no answer, they were ignoring him. Even after he shouted: 'Fine, then I'll go in here.'

That night Harry collapsed on the floor in a fit of rage, this was so unfair. Surely they would feed him something.

When he woke up the sun was hitting his face and he could hear birds outside, getting up he looked out his window.

The bars were solid but also widely spaced, thoughtfully he opened the window and tried putting his head through it. He'd heard somewhere that if your head can fit through then so can the rest of your body. It felt like it was working, his head scrapped between the rough iron bars, it got tighter and tighter.

Harry started to panic, he'd pushed his head to a point where it didn't go in any further and when he tried he couldn't pull it out.

Shouting for help he hoped someone would hear him, stamping on the floor he made more noise surely uncle Vernon would get irritated at the noise and come see what was wrong.

Nobody came, nothing happened, Harry could hear someone mowing their lawn.

Wriggling around a bit more Harry tried to use his hands to spread the bars a bit, it seamed to work and soon he had worked his way out.

Sitting down on his bed his hands fell into his lap and he realized they were covered in blood. 'That must of helped me get out.'

Looking around for something to do Harry pried up the loose board under his bed, he'd taken most of the interesting things out before the summer.

He had a pocket knife and a packet of sherbet lemons Dumbledore had given him.

Popping one into his mouth Harry lay back and thought of what Dumbledore did during the summer holidays, Harry found it difficult to imagine him doing anything else. 'It's quiet possible he just sits in his office behind his desk.' Harry looked at the empty cage.

An empty cage, just another reminder that he'd left Hedwig with the Weasley's. Now he didn't have anyone to listen to his bad jokes.

Sleep over took him, when he woke later on it was to the sound of the Dursley's getting out of the car and coming into the house. They must have gone somewhere, that's why they didn't come up.

Looking out the window Harry could see uncle Vernon carrying in a large travel bag. Aunt Petunia was talking to a neighbor over the fence, they chatted away amicably then the lady pointed right to Harry's window, his aunt turned and scowled at him.

Stepping back from the window in dread he knew he'd made too much noise.

It didn't take long, all too soon Harry could hear his uncles angry huffing as he stomped up the stairs. 'Boy, you've been scaring the woman next door.' A key turned in the lock.

The door to Harry's room crashed opened, standing in the furthest corner Harry looked down hoping this would be over soon.

'Didn't I tell you to be quiet.'

Harry didn't have time to answer, Vernon's fist connected with his face, then his side. Harry fell to the ground as the blows rained down.

Standing over the broken and beaten boy Vernon knew he had to do something to silence the boy. They were going on holiday and if the boy made too much noise people would start wondering.

With the heel of his shoe he repeatedly stomped on the boys jaw, hoping to break it. Leaning against the wall he caught his breath before bending down and giving the boys jaw a wiggle - grimacing in disgust Vernon stepped back, definitely something broken there.

* * *

When Harry woke he was in terrible pain, all around him his limbs twitched involuntarily. He couldn't see out of one eye and after feeling around his damaged hand brushed over the remains of his glasses.

Gently, very gently Harry felt his face, something was horribly wrong with it. His right side felt badly swollen and terrible flashes of pain shot through him whenever he tried to open his mouth.

Pushing himself up harry felt the blood leave his head, dizziness over took him and he slouched against the wall. His eyes drifted over the room once before he lost consciousness.

* * *

He drifted in and out of consciousness, at one stage he was sure he could feel his magic working frantically to repair his broken body. The pain reached a plateau and sort of leveled out, it got no worse yet did not lessen.

Unsure how many days had passed Harry knew if he didn't do something he would surely die.

With great difficulty Harry pulled himself across the floor towards his bed, halfway there he knew he couldn't do it. Laying down Harry rolled over and looked at the ceiling, despair over took him.

Days later he was roused from his absent minded drifting by a draining feeling deep with in him. Concentrating he found the source, the Light around his magical core drained away, as if it were escaping from a bad situation.

In dismay he watched it go, knowing that it was the one thing keeping him alive, if not that what else. A Muggle would have starved to death by now.

Feeling useless and lost Harry spent hours just watching the Light magic leave him. Eventually in desperation he reached out. 'Please don't go, I want to live.'

He wasn't expecting an answer so Harry was very surprised when a voice spoke within his head.

'Light cannot thrive in such dark times.'

'Who are you.'

'I am your Dark core.'

'I don't have a Dark core.'

'You do, all magical beings contain both Dark and Light.'

Thinking hard Harry tried to figure out what it wanted and if it could help him, 'Look I need help but I don't know what to do,' Thinking about what Dark magic could require Harry's mind jumped in excitement when he realized he had something that it would want. Blood. 'Look, I've got a pocket knife and I can cut myself and get blood or something.'

Loud booming evil sounding laughter filled Harry's head. Fearfully Harry's mind shrunk back from the Dark presence in him.

'Oh, child, where did you hear that.'

'Don't know, just around I guess.'

'No, I do not require your blood, or that of goats. Be at ease, you have only to accept me.'

'Okay.' Harry nodded.

Nothing happened, the voice went away and didn't answer Harry again.

* * *

**Reviews welcomed**


	2. Chapter 2

Evil is like water, it abounds, is cheap, soon fouls, but runs itself clear of taint

Samuel Butler

* * *

'Get out, Get out. Filthy halfbloods desecrating the house of Black, begone all you heathens.'

Walburga Black had been screaming for days, the non-stop stream of profanity had become common place.

'Mudbloods, filth, stains of dishonor, taint of shame on the house of my fathers.'

Then one evening she stopped.

Soon Tonks, Snape and Remus stood around the portrait wondering what had changed.

Mrs Black looked thoughtful.

Rubbing his chin in Remus contemplated the change, 'I wouldn't read much into it.'

Tonks smiled as she turned and left for the kitchen, 'Maybe my Aunt finally realized there's no use making a racket, there's nothing she can do about it.'

As if to disagree Walburga started again, this time there was a happy singsong to her voice, 'Stains of dishonor, filthy half-breeds, blood traitors, children of filth!'

Sneering Snape looked at Tonks in disgust, 'You knew she'd do that.'

Laughter, sharp high piercing laughter stopped all further conversation.

'Kretcher,' Mrs Black ignored the traitors, there was something farm more important going on today.

There was a muffled pop and Kretcher appeared, 'Mrs Black, what is it you require.'

'Open Regulus's room, clean it out and make the bed. The house of Black has a suitable Heir, we are Toujours pur once again!'

Snape pulled his wand out his sleeve and started checking the house, 'Secure the house, make sure nobody can get in. If she's right then a new heir circumnavigates the Fidelius Charm.'

The others got to work, it always paid to listen to Snape.

Once the house was secure Snape sent Tonks to inform Dumbledore.

Returning to the portrait of Mrs Black Snape pointed his wand at it, 'Tell me woman, why do you believe the house of Black has a new heir.'

'I'll not tell you anything.'

Alright, I've had enough of you. Raising his wand he paused for dramatic effect. 'All the others tried to remove your portrait, I won't waste my time, I'd rather blast a hole through the wall, it would give me more satisfaction - I'm tired of your incessant madness.'

Putting her hands up, Walburga screamed, 'No, please I'll tell what I can.'

Snape lowered his wand and nodded.

'Bellatrix is going to pick up my heir and bring him here.'

'Why would she do such a thing.'

'He's the heir I've been waiting for, a true Dark wizard.'

Snape whirled around, 'Everyone out, take what you can. Grimmauld Place has been compromised.'

* * *

'Crucio'

Warm shivers of pleasure spread through Bellatrix, the muggle squirming on the ground would have never experienced pain like this. It was a beautiful site, smiling widely Bellatrix looked up at her Lord.

She dropped her wand, the feeling was gone. A hollow emptiness filled her chest, a deep despairing emptiness.

Voldemort felt something change, Bellatrix looked confused. 'Bellatrix, look at me.'

A rushing noise filled her ears and she was made blind to all around her - Before her she saw a warm glow, weak and waning.

Coming back to the room with the Dark Lord she looked down at the muggle before her, disgust filled her, not at the muggle but at herself. How had she been so blinded by the Dark Lord that she didn't realize this was wrong.

Picking up her wand she pointed it at the muggle, 'Avada Kedavra'

Lucius jumped in shock, Bellatrix just killed the muggle, she was supposed to leave it alive for Draco's initiation. 'My Lord what's she doing.'

'Bellatrix, is something the matter.'

Having forgotten about the others in the room Bellatrix eyed them wearily, 'I must go.' Turning she left, without a look back. Knowing that one look at the Dark Lord and he would know, the feeling was gone. In an instant, her loyalties had changed and if he got in her way she'd kill him herself.

He couldn't believe this, Bellatrix ignored the Dark Lord and now she was walking off, 'My Lord should we just let her go.'

'Lucius, you may be my favorite,' he gestured at her retreating back, 'but Bellatrix is my most loyal follower.'

* * *

Once past the antiapparation wards Bellatrix reached out. She did not know where she was going only that she was needed. Once her magic wrapped around the location of that warm glow she closed her eyes and pulled.

A quiet muggle street greeted her once she'd landed, taking a deep breath she moved with a determination and definiteness of purpose that would make all shrink back before her.

* * *

Harry knew something was happening, heavy Dark yet uplifting music filled his head. It spun around him, taking away all pain, all feeling till he floated in a sea of pure rapture. 'What is this.' He thought.

'Prokofiev, Dance of the Knights. One of my favorite Dark composers.'

'Have you got more.' Harry thought

'Yes, many more, I shall play them all for you.'

'That would be nice.'

Outside of Harry's Dark music induced state, a furious Bellatrix Lestrange kicked in Harry's door. Final confirmation of who exactly was the Black heir hit her hard. Pushing that aside she approached the boy, it did not matter that he was the new heir. All that mattered was that she secure him immediately, casting her wand over him Bellatrix hissed.

She'd never seen anyone alive in such a state, a kind of evil pity always overcame her before her victims reached this state and she allowed them to bleed to death, slowly.

The music quietened a bit and he was urged to open his eyes and look up at the person standing over him, in the dark he couldn't see who it was and instinctively shrunk back. His scrambled mind was sure it was uncle Vernon coming back to finish him off.

'No, please.' His words were garbled, his tongue thick in his mouth and his now obviously broken jaw twisted horribly out of shape.

Her breath caught and a pained feeling twisted her heart, of course the new Black heir would be afraid of her, they hadn't exactly gotten on before... _and I did kinda kill his godfather..._

'Potter, I've come to help you.'

That voice, he'd heard it before, it wasn't uncle Vernon. Harry's Dark magic reacted by flooding the room with light. When he finally did see that it was just Bellatrix Harry relaxed.

'What about Voldemort.'

'Oh, Harry. You have to stop saying his name. Every time you mention it he gains access to your mind and can see through your eyes.'

* * *

Pain filled the Dark Lord and he tumbled out his chair, falling at the feet of his stunned Death Eaters. Voldemort screamed in rage, 'Bellatrix is killing Potter, I can feel it. Ah, fuck it hurts. That bitch.'

Just before he passed out from the pain flowing through the connection he saw it was quiet the opposite, she was saving him.

* * *

By now the muggle police had turned up and even though they had their guns focused on the woman coming out the house they couldn't shoot. Against the night sky, it looked as if dragons made of flame tore through the house.

Light crackled around Bellatrix as she walked out of the house, Harry floated behind her surrounded by a crackling protective shield supplied by his own Dark magic. Looking over her shoulder she couldn't help let loose a high pitch laugh of pure joy.

The muggle lawn was bathed in the fiery red light as Fiend Fire consumed the house behind them.

The delicious heat warmed Harry, filling him with happiness. There was no way Dumbledore could send him back to a house that did not exist.

'Stop, lady. You have to stop.'

Bellatrix sneered at the muggles in disdain. Before she apparated she could hear one of them should.

'Put down the floating boy.'

* * *

Mediwitch Penny struggled to keep her eyes opened, she'd been given desk duty after accidentally leaving the doors to the asylum opened... the chaos created by that was something she'd hope to never have to see again.

The night shift on the front desk was so boring she often fell asleep, this time she was politely woken by a gently shaking of her shoulders.

Bellatrix sighed when the woman's eyes opened and grew to the size of saucers, 'Relax, I'm not here to kill you or torture. Besides, I fully encourage sleeping on the job.'

Penny gave a nervous smile. 'Sorry, ah, Mrs Lestrange. How can I help you.' She sqeeked.

A grateful look passed over Bellatrix's face, 'I just rescued Harry Potter from his relatives house, he's going to need medical attention.'

'I'll try and schedule him in.'

Bellatrix leaned over the counter, 'I don't think you understand,' She nodded back towards Harry, 'This is kind of an emergency and your life rests on getting him immediate medical attention.'

Jumping in shock, Penny pressed an emergency button, a siren went off. Bellatrix's wand now pointed in between Penny's eyes, 'Sorry Mrs Lestrange, I know how it must look but I just summoned a team of healers.'

Dropping her hand to her side Bellatrix sighed, 'Thanks, it's been a long night.'

All around them healers apparated in, fearful at first but quickly reassured by Bellatrix they got to work.

Bellatrix watched as the Black heir was whisked away by the healers, they were constantly casting spells and this worried her. Wondering if betraying the Dark Lord was worth all this if Potter just died. 'Well, I suppose I had to pay for all the wrongs I've done.'

That reminded her of something, turning to the mediwitch Bellatrix smiled, then stopped smiling as she watched the witch shrink back in fear. 'Are the Longbottom's still alive.'

'Ah, yes.'

'Take me to them.'

* * *

When the Aurors arrived it was to the mind boggling image of Bellatrix talking to a very sane Frank and Alice Longbottom.

With a shaking hand Kingsley Shacklebolt raised his wand, 'Bellatrix Lestrange, you are under arrest. If you do not come willingly I will be forced to kill you.'

Alice Longbottom jumped in front of Bellatrix, 'No, you can't we can explain.'

'Explain what.'

'Bellatrix didn't torture us, well she did, but first she Legilimemised us and pushed our minds to a far off corner where we could not feel pain.'

Dwalish stupidly lowered his wand and put it away. 'If that is so then she wouldn't mind coming willingly.'

Standing Bellatrix took out her want, 'Not at all.'

Kingsley froze in terror, in that moment Bellatrix could have killed him, instead there was a CRACK as she snapped her wand in half.

Although Bellatrix loved her wand she knew in her heart that it had become tainted from all the evil she had created with it.

Soon after becoming a Death Eater, her wand started to grow a knot and to her it had come to represent all that was wrong with her. Snapping it was a way to make sure she never fell into such a dark hole again, from now on she'd only kill or maim for family reasons.

Smirking her inner Slytherin informed her that they also won't be able to lay any charges against her as she'd destroyed the only thing they could have extracted evidence from.

* * *

I update first on "Archive of our own" as it is my main platform.


End file.
